Open My Eyes
by FlyingBoppers
Summary: An older Iggy reflects on his blindness, and he resents the world for it. Rated T for suicide. Songfic-Untitled by SImple Plan


**Hey! It's Flying1999, and Nudge today.**

**Nudge: HI!**

**Me: To warn you, this story is kinda sad.**

**Nudge: Uh huh! It is kinda sad I can't believe you wrote it like this! You only mentioned me once! I like Nudge's songs better, that one was all about me, it even said so in the title!**

**Me: Done?**

**Nudge: Uh huh.**

**Me: Okay, start the song-ficcy action.**

**

* * *

****I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
**

More like just blinded.

**I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**It might not have been night. I wouldn't know. But I was racking my brain for a reason I was in my cage in the pitch black.

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**That wasn't unusual, but it wasn't pleasant. The pain was mostly in my head, my eyes.**  
**

**How could this happen to me  
**

But I didn't want it to have happened to Nudge, the youngest of the Flock at the time. I was only 5, but she was only 2.

**I made my mistakes  
**

I didn't. I had never done anything wrong.

**Got no where to run  
**

The twisted scientists wouldn't want me to have somewhere to run to.

**The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
**

That night never ended, not even to this day. I could feel my consciousness slipping when the pain in my head exploded that night.

**I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
**

This life, not being able to help because I didn't know exactly where people or the enemy was at. I wanted to scream, to end it, sometimes.

**How could this happen to me**How, Jeb? You were there, trying to take care of me.

**Everybody's screaming  
**

My super hearing hurt me sometimes, when people wouldn't shut up, or when screams came from nearby dog crates.

**I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
**

I was hanging to nothing, slowly falling into more nothing.

**I wanna start this over again**I never had anything to start with.

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
**

There was never that time.

**And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**More like what the whitecoats had done.

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
**

I didn't make any mistakes, none of my Flock did. But look where we ended up.

**Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
**

Even now, I'm fading, losing who I used to be.

**I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**Remember what you told me when I was 3 Jeb? You said nothing extra bad would happen to me. Doesn't being blinded forever count?

**I made my mistakes  
**

The sad part is, it was a mistake. But not mine.

**Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

I'm 20 years old now; I've blind for ¾ of my life. I'm not married. I don't have children. The rest of the Flock had moved on, gotten a life. Max and Fang were together. Nudge and Gazzy were together. Angel had met a great guy at human high school.

But here I was, holding a knife to my neck. I was going to kill myself. I couldn't stand it, the pain, all of it. I let the knife slide, and I fell to the ground, the forever black even darker.

**2 days later**

Everyone was crying. I saw my body being put into the coffin. Yes, I saw that. There was another life, and I was glad I qualified.

Inside, I was sorry, I did this to them. But I also knew that I couldn't take it anymore down there.

Slightly transparent to I was, I floated down to Earth, the place I left. I touched down right behind Ella. I knew the air around me cooled a little, and it shocked her. Ella turned and gasped. Everyone else did the same. I could see it. I smiled, and went back up. This suited me much more.

**

* * *

****There you go.**

**Nudge: I'm going to go eat lunch/ And then eat those cracker things shaped like fish, and then those pre-packaged cupcakes your mom got, oh, and then that root beer ice cream, and those Galaxy bars, your house has the best food ewver! Cause at the E-house we didn't have very much food so we were always knida hungry and**

**Me: OKAY! Pease review!**

**Nudge: AND you don't own the character Iggy, or me, even though I live at your house, and yo don't own James P., or what he owns, or Olympia, or**

**(I'm saving you from the rant by cutting this early. Review?)**


End file.
